Things Change
by Beyond Blood
Summary: Los titanes este han hecho una fiesta, a la cual asisten 4 miembros del equipo, dejando a solo a Robin en la Torre, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que cierto anti-héroe aparece y pone el mundo del chico maravilla de cabeza ¿Qué pasara en el tiempo que pasen juntos? ¿Sera que hay más sentimientos detrás del frió semblante del líder? Warning: Yaoi, Rbx Rx


Hola, este es el primer fanfic que hago de esta pareja, espero que les guste n.n

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC los WB y sus respectivos autores, esto lo hago sin un fin lucrativo.

CAPITULO 1.

Solo una oportunidad.

La tranquilidad reinaba en Jump City, al parecer esa noche ningún villano parecía tener interés en crear un alboroto. Lo cual irritaba un poco al chico maravilla, ya que todo su equipo había ido a una fiesta hecha por los titanes este, y a pesar de las rotundas insistencia de sus compañeros y sobre todo de su amiga pelirroja él se había negado a asistir ¿Quién protegería la ciudad si todos se iban? Por lo tanto como líder decidió quedarse, y dejar que sus amigos se divirtieran aunque sea una noche, después de todo se lo habían ganado.

Pero se sentía muy…extraño el solo ahí en la Torre T, y lo peor del caso es que sus amigos no volverían hasta el día siguiente, le prometieron llegar a las 9: 00 a.m, como si Robin fuera una madre a la que tuvieran que darle cuentas de lo que hacían.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado y salió del living para ir al cuarto de entrenamiento, donde empezó a practicar con el saco de boxeo, propinando golpes y patadas mortales.

Mientras, cerca de donde se encontraba el petirrojo un joven lo observaba desde las sombras.

"Esta es mi oportunidad".- Pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.- "De esta no te salvas pajarito"

Después de haber entrenado un tiempo, el chico maravilla se dio un baño y una vez termino salió con una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, que para resaltar le quedaba muy pegada al cuerpo haciendo que sus bien formados abdominales fueran visibles, unos bóxers del mismo color, y claro no podía faltar su inseparable antifaz. El chico se secaba con el cabello mojado que le caía sobre la frente, cuando escucho un ruido. Dejo caer la toalla con la que anteriormente secaba su cabello y se puso en posición de ataque.

Con mucho sigilo camino por el pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y de nuevo volvió a escucharse el sonido. Pudo notar que venía de su habitación (Yo.- En este fic los titanes no tienen baños en sus habitaciones xD solamente tienen dos, uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos y están en el pasillo en donde también se encuentran las recámaras)

Al llegar a su puerta esta se abrió automáticamente, y cuando entro pudo notar que su ventana estaba abierta.

"Quien sea que este en la Torre, tiene que ser muy inteligente para pasar el sistema de seguridad o tal vez sea solo mi imaginación".- Dedujo el pelinegro. Se acerco a la ventana y la cerro.

-Valla, quien diría que el gran Robin duerme con ropa tan provocativa.- Se burlo una voz, haciendo que el líder diera un imperceptible salto por el susto, aunque reconoció la voz en seguida.

-Red x.- Dijo Robin tomando posición de ataque, este levanto sus manos en señal de tregua.

-Tranquilo chico, no vengo a hacer nada que perjudique a tu ciudad.

-¿Entonces qué es lo quieres?-Pregunto con una voz demandante.

-Estoy enfermo desde hace días.- Respondió el anti-héroe con sinceridad.- Y creo que aquí tienen la medicina que necesito, bueno aclarándolo mejor, tú la tienes.

-¿Yo?- El pelinegro relajo sus músculos y dejo su posición de batalla.- Yo no tengo ninguna medicina, creo que te estás equivocando x.

-No estoy seguro de que no lo hago.- Red x al ver que el chico había bajado la guardia y con una maniobra experta lo acorralo contra la pared, poniendo las manos del petirrojo contra la pared sobre la cabeza de este.

-¿¡Pero qué…-Robin intento soltar sus manos del agarre pero, noto algo, en sus muñecas había un liquido pegajoso que lo ataba a la pared, sin duda era uno de los artilugios de X. El cual con una de sus manos quito su máscara hasta su nariz sin dejar a la vista sus ojos.

-Me siento muy enfermo chico.- Le susurro sensualmente al oído, Robin se sonrojo totalmente, la cercanía de ese tipo le estremecía pero no como cuando vez una película de terror y te asusta, si no como otra cosa…

-¿¡Y que se supone que yo puedo hacer!? Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hallas enfermado.

-En eso te equivocas, tu eres el único culpable tú y tu maldita personalidad que me vuelve loco, y si me dejas agregar, tu lindo trasero también fue de ayuda.-Dijo mientras acariciaba la parte mencionada para hacerle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-¡S…suéltame, maldito pervertido!-Le grito algo ¿Impresionado? Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que Red x se sintiera atraído hacia él o al menos no de esa forma.

-Vamos pajarito, déjame demostrarte cuanto me gustas.- Y sin previo aviso le beso. La boca experta del anti-héroe se movía con gracia muy a diferencia de Robin que intentaba romper aquel contacto, lo cual hacia que sus movimientos se vieran algo torpes. Pero eso no iba a detener a red x, quien le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que el pelinegro abriera la boca, y sin pensarlo dos veces, X metió su lengua y peleo con la de Robin, que no le dejaba las cosas fáciles.

Pero después de un momento, Red x sintió que el otro le correspondía, ya no peleaba por sacar su lengua, al contrario ahora jugaba con la de él.

"Dios, ahora puedo morir feliz"

Cuando le aire les hizo falta, muy a su pesar X corto el contacto, aunque los unía un fino hilo de saliva.

-Déjame adivinar, nunca habías besado de esa manera, ¿O si pajarito?- El aludido se sonrojo más, de lo que ya estaba si es que era posible.

No es que no haya besado a alguien alguna vez, estaba aquella vez en que había besado a Barbará, aunque fue algo de lo que se arrepintió después y también en Tokio cuando él y Star se besaron bajo la lluvia pero solamente había sido roces de labios sin contar que no tuvo nada formal con ninguna.

Antes de que Robin pudiera contestar con una mentira, Red x se le adelanto y dijo.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora.

-¿¡Q…QUE!?- ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía a ese tipo? Primero robaba su traje y lo usaba para sus robos egoístas, se burlaba de él y lo humillaba en combate, y ahora de la nada aprecia en SU habitación, le besaba y luego le decía que quería hacerlo con él. Tenía que estar loco, y más si pensaba que le diría: Si, claro mira vamos a mi cama y follame toda la noche si quieres.- Si es una de tus bromas, créeme que es de muy mal gusto.

-No lo es, maldita sea, hablo muy enserio.- ¡Por dios! Que tenía que hacer para que ese malcriado cediera, ya había robado el traje para llamar su atención y causaba problemas solo para verle, incluso una vez coqueteo con la pelirroja.- Se que no me creerás, pero no simplemente me gustas.- Hizo una pausa.- Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

-No, no, no.- Negaba rotundamente.- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No lo es! Seguro intentas confundirme y cuando lo hagas, harás…harás, no lo sé pero no será nada bueno.- Red x soltó un pequeño suspiro cansado, el chaval nunca le creería.

-Por favor, por favor solo…confía en mí, no quiero hacer nada malo, solo una noche contigo para demostrarte mi amor y paraqué veas que hablo enserio.- Tomo la máscara y se la quito por completo.- Te mostrare mi rostro, si llego a hacer algo, que no lo hare, me reconocerás con o sin mascara.-Dijo mientras dejaba ver su hermoso cabello color negro, pero no era uno normal si no que tenía una tonalidad en azul, y unos hipnotizan tés ojos grises .- Solo te pido una oportunidad…

El joven maravilla trago saliva "Solo una oportunidad" era una opción tentadora, tal vez demasiado…

Bien n.n espero que le haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de críticas. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
